1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an active array substrate, a liquid crystal display panel and method for manufacturing the same, especially relating to a liquid crystal display panel which displays uniform images and has thin edges.
2. Description of Related Art
Flat panel displays are popular nowadays because of light weight, power saving and low radiation, therefore, they are commonly used for desktops, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and TVs. In liquid crystal display, by changing the electric field within the liquid crystal layer to control the arrangements of the liquid crystal molecules to changing the transmission characteristics of the liquid crystal layer and incorporated with the light provided from the backlight module so as to display images.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional liquid crystal display panel. Liquid crystal display panel 100 includes active array substrate 110, opposite substrate 190, and liquid crystal layer (not shown) sealed between the active array substrate 110 and the opposite substrate 190. The opposite substrate may be color filter. The active array substrate 110 includes data lines 130, scan lines 150, auxiliary gate lines 155, first edge area 180, second edge area 185, image display area 195 and driving module 101. The data lines 130 and the scan lines 150 are located in the image display area 195. The auxiliary gate lines 155 are located in the first edge area 180 and the second edge area 185. The driving module 101 is electrically connected with the auxiliary gate lines 155 to transmit the gate signals to the scan lines 150 via the auxiliary gate lines 155. The driving module 101 is further electrically connected with the data lines 130 to transmit the data signals to the pixel units (not shown) via the data lines 130. Images on the liquid crystal display panel 100 are displayed according to data signals provided to the pixel units control by the gate signals.
In conventional active array substrate 110, number of the auxiliary gate lines 155 is equal to that of the scan lines 150, so the first edge area 180 and the second edge area 185 are provided wide for the auxiliary gate lines 155 located therein. However, due to the small size of the portable display device, it is important to study how to shorten the edge areas in order to get smaller size displays.
Active array substrate 110 is mainly formed of many conducting layers and insulating layers. Scan lines 150, gates and common lines (not shown) are formed in a same layer (M1). Data lines 130 are formed by another layer (M2). Pixel electrodes are formed by a transparent conducting layer. In layout, because of the wires design or any unavoidable reasons, small distance (horizontal or vertical) among the conducting lines influences the signals transmitted therein so that loading effect occurs. When loading effect generated non-uniformly among the pixels and function of each pixel may not be equal, therefore, the image quality is seriously influenced.